A conventional web conference involves sharing content among multiple conference attendees. In particular, the conference attendees are able to view visual content (e.g., slides of a slide show, pages of a document, etc.), as well as share audio content (e.g., ask questions and inject comments) to form a collaborative exchange even though each conference attendee may reside in a different geographical location.
For such a web conference, a conference attendee might want to take notes. In one conventional approach, a conference attendee manually types notes during the web conference. In another conventional approach, a conference attendee records audio of the web conference, and then generates an electronic transcription of the web conference from the recorded audio.